Blindfolded Love
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Two people meet on a train, neither want to accept their fates, so they love one another in a burst of fire and passion. Afterwards, both go back to their lives, promising to stay in touch never believing that they would meet again or that they could hold


Title: Blindfolded love

Author: Angel Shinigami

Summery: Two people meet on a train, neither want to accept their fates, so they love one another in a burst of fire and passion. Afterwards, both go back to their lives, promising to stay in touch never believing that they would meet again or that they could hold deeper feelings for one another than desire until….

Warnings: To anyone who has read my stuff before, you know what to expect, to any one that hasn't, Fluff, mild language, and YAOI!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, don't sue me please. I do own the plot though.

Chapter 1

o.o.o.o.o.o

"All Aboard!" The conductor called as he checked his pocket watch and nodded to himself. "Last call, all aboard for the 9 a.m. to Luton from Shrewberry!"

"Hold on!" A soft tenor called, a small boy appearing from the fog of the English morning mist. "Please hold on."

"Hurry sir," The conductor said, stepping forward to take the boy's ticket and confirm he was in the right place. "Yes, mister Potter, welcome aboard. Sit in any cabin you like sir."

"Thank you," the boy said, smiling graciously at the elderly man as he hurried onto the train, hopping to be sitting down before the train started to depart.

"Sir, sir you need to find a seat," A chipper female voice called from behind him. "We are beginning to pull out…"

"Yes, so sorry," He replied, looking quickly to the left and smiling when he saw that there was only one other person in the cabin.

"Excuse me," He said as he opened the door, preparing to ask the other occupant if he wouldn't mind sharing his cabin, but at that moment, the train jolted forward in a strong surge of power that sent him sprawling forward.

'Oh lord,' he thought quickly, bringing his hands up to protect his face from the metal floor that was racing up to meet him like an exciting lover, but instead of the pain he was expecting, he found himself pressed against the warm chest of the cabin's other occupant.

"Well, you're graceful, aren't you?" The man asked with a smooth chuckle.

"Usually I am," the other man replied, looking up to apologies, but the words were stolen from him the moment he looked up into soft dove grey eyes that were set into a perfectly pale and smooth male face, and framed by thick black lashes that looked to be made of black velvet.

"Oh…" He breathed, "Hi…"

A smile spread over the pale man's sensual pink mouth, his full lips parting to reveal beautifully straight white teeth that gleamed in the lighting of the small compartment.

"Hi, yourself…" his savor replied, seemingly as struck by the boy in his arms as the boy in his arms was by him. "Do you have a name?"

"A name?"

"Yes, a name," the grey eyed man replied, shifting so that his companion was fully back on his feet, but not out of his arms. "Or maybe Angels have no names, so that when they disappear those that have witnessed their memory won't be mourned. But you," He whispered, leaning closer to the other boy. "I will mourn you loss, for you fill this souls dark life with light in a way that no human ever could."

"Call me Harry…" the boy whispered, afraid that speaking any louder would break the fragile magical spider web that seemed to wrap around him and the other luminous creature, whose arms tightened around his waist.

"Harry," he murmured back, leaning closer until his lips where a mere breath away from the paradise we was sure he'd find behind the full innocent lips. "I'm Draco,"

Harry closed his eyes and connected his lips were captured and devoured, He should've been shocked by his actions, but he didn't really care, he was swept up in the burning heat that was named Draco.

o.o.o.o.o.o

That's it for the prolog, what did you think? Is it worth continuing? Review and tell me and if I like what I hear, I'll post the next chapter which will be much longer and continue with the whirlwind train ride.

Thanks for reading, I love you all,

Yours,

Kat


End file.
